Mean
by Catastrophe13
Summary: AU. En este punto de su vida -con tres corazones rotos a cuestas- Sakura Haruno esperaba al príncipe azul, o al tío, o ¡Por dios! ¡A quien fuera!


¡Buenas noches! -o al menos aquí en Chile- les traigo mi primer one-shot en esta cuenta, espero les guste, y si es así, dejen su review :3

 **N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto -quien se ha ganado un poco mi odio con el revuelo respecto a la maternidad de Sakura- kj.**

* * *

Era ridículo reparar en cuanto tiempo llevaba echada sobre su cama llorando. Pensó en lo patética que era, probablemente si la cerda la viera estaría partiéndose de la risa y proclamando a los cuatro vientos que tendría que ser un poco más como ella.

Y es que Sakura lo sabía, sería realmente conveniente ser como Ino Yamanaka era una mujer fuerte, _cojonuda_ , nadie le pasaba por encima. Ino jamás, jamás había sido víctima de un corazón roto. Siempre decía que _"Nadie tiene derecho a hacerte llorar, los hombres pasan, la belleza queda…Y ¡Aquí va Ino Yamanaka al acecho!"_ Era algo como el mantra personal de la rubia, y a pesar que al principio a Sakura le pareció ridículo, hoy, tras su corazón roto número tres, no podía envidiar más la tenacidad de su mejor amiga.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse lágrimas al pensar nuevamente en su mala suerte, ¡Por dios! ¡Tres corazones rotos en tres años! ¡Ese sí que debía ser un record! No lo malinterpreten, no es que Sakura fuera una enamoradiza, le costaba trabajo llegar a realmente interesarse por un chico, y justo, en el momento en que pensaba "Este es el chico correcto" ¡Pum! Decepción. Primero, fue Rock Lee, su –ahora que lo pensaba bastante…Peculiar- primer amor, resultó que tras seis meses de un bello primer noviazgo –bastante más serios que los que actualmente establecían las chicas de dieciocho años- Sakura había descubierto que Lee se ligaba a escondidas de toda la universidad, a su maestro de Artes Marciales.

Bufó mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna, ¡Lo peor de todo había sido encontrarlo ligándose al que llamaba sensei!

Y claro, la respuesta que él le había dado

— " _Lo siento Sakura-San, pero mis sentimientos por Gai son realmente sinceros, él es mi primer amor."_

Touché

Pero bien, como buena fan de las novelas románticas, Sakura no dejó que sus ánimos decayeran, siguió esperando a su príncipe azul…

O al primo del príncipe azul, o al tío, o… ¡Por dios! ¡Quien fuera que le diera un poco más de emoción a su vida! Sabía que tener expectativas tan bajas respecto a sus prospectos era lo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Porque Rock Lee usaba mallas verdes –casi de Ballet- todos los días, incluso cuando tenían citas, o cuando conoció a sus padres. ¿La razón? Su sueño en la vida era ser como Gai

¡Estúpida Sakura que no se dio cuenta de lo obvio!

Justo seis meses después del incidente verde, Sakura conoció a Sabaku no Gaara, un tipo encantador, de ojos color aguamarina y cabello color vino. Sí, sí, perfecto. ¿El problema? Gaara pertenecía a una secta oscura y básicamente él quería poseer a Sakura –o más bien a su cuerpo- por la que él llamaba "Pureza de su alma". Su relación duró exactamente un mes

Cuando le contó a Ino, ella prácticamente le restregó por la cara que todos lo habían notado, pues Sakura era la única que consideraba normal el profundo delineado color negro en los ojos de Gaara, y era además, la única a la que no le daba miedo sus cambios de personalidad –o la sonrisa sádica que aparecía en ocasiones- Ella lo atribuía a sus traumas de pequeño, era una bestia sí, pero ¿Cuántas de sus heroínas literarias no tuvieron que lidiar contra personalidades difíciles de sus galanes?

Ahora, que lo pensaba con la cabeza más fría y los pies en la tierra, se sorprendía de su estupidez.

Por último, estaba Neji Hyūga, Neji era primo de su amiga de infancia Hinata, quien los había presentado a la tierna edad de ocho años. Al principio Sakura tuvo un crush con el ojiperla, y andaba de aquí para allá canturreando sobre unicornios, flores y Neji-Kun, Neji-Kun nos casaremos cuando seamos mayores. Al chico no parecía molestarle la presencia de la pequeña Sakura, sin embargo, cuando entró a la secundaria, Sakura dejó de verlo, esfumándose así sus sueños de chiquilla enamorada.

Nada, en la vida la preparó para encontrarse a Neji diez años después, más guapo que nunca y con esa sonrisa arrebatadora. Sakura se quedó petrificada, cuando Neji la besó aquella noche de reencuentro organizada por Hinata.

¡Bendita Hinata!

Así comenzaron a salir por un año, un largo año en el que ella agradecía a los cielos por no haberse equivocado esta vez, porque estaba segurísima que su historia con Neji sería digna de ser retratada en interminables páginas de libros, ¡John Green ven cuando quieras a por los detalles!. Neji era un poco frío y a Sakura le picaba su orgullo cada vez que él hablaba de destino y de cómo Sakura no estaba destinada para tareas inteligentes ¡Pero era el amor de su vida! Así que prefería ignorarlo y seguir soñando que todo estaba bien y que cuando se graduara de Medicina le demostraría a Neji que a su lado tenía a una gran mujer, o quizás cuando ganara un premio Nobel por el libro en el que colaboraría con Nicholas Sparks contando los detalles de su romance.

Sí, todo era perfecto

Fue entonces, como nada preparó a Sakura para encontrarse a su adorado Neji-Kun besándose con TenTen, la que era su supuesta mejor amiga. Sakura los encaró, encolerizada, a lo que Neji se encogió de hombros.

— " _Sabes Sakura, esto estaba escrito en el destino"_

Y eso fue, la gota que rebalsó el vaso, así que simplemente golpeó al muchacho tanto como su fuerza se lo permitía.

Y ¡Vaya! Que se sorprendió de su fuerza

Sólo podía concluir: ¡Maldita Hinata! No aceptaría jamás salir con alguien que le presentaran, no señor.

Y es que después del incidente con Hyūga, llegó a casa, se echó a llorar a su cama cantando a todo pulmón 'Bleeding Love'

Volviendo al punto de inicio, así se sentía.

— ¿Sakura?

Se incorporó limpiando los rastros de lágrimas mientras veía entrar a Ino

— ¡Oh Sakura! ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Se acabó Ino

— ¿Tu "relación" con Neji?

A Sakura no le sorprendía el tono de voz que usó Ino para referirse a su relación

Oh, ex – relación

— ¿Es que también lo suponías?

Ino se encogió de hombros

— Bueno, Neji no era muy demostrativo, y sin embargo, le enviaba unas miradas a TenTen que…

Eso fue suficiente, bufó exasperada

— ¡Todos son unos mentirosos, patéticos, y.,,y…crueles!

La rubia miró la explosión de su mejor amiga con un toque de diversión, parecía haberse esfumado toda la pena

— ¡Vamos Sakura! No hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver

Sakura rodó los ojos, ¡Malditos libros! ¡Malditas historias de amor perfectas!

Bleh bleh bleh, se cruzó de brazos mientras empezaba a tararear una canción de Taylor Swift

— Creo que ya es suficiente de Leona Lewis para mí. Algún día Ino, estaré siendo una Medico reconocida, viviendo en New York, no, ¡Los Ángeles!, no ¡Londres! Y estos bastardos estarán preguntándose cómo demonios me dejaron escapar. ¡Y la próxima vez que me fije en alguien este sí será el indicado! ¡Ya lo verás shannaro!

Ino se echó a reír, esa sí que era su mejor amiga

— Bueno y que tal si, para celebrar

Sakura sabía a donde iba todo aquello

— ¿Salir eh?

— No me parece mala idea, podemos salir con Naruto y Sai

Naruto, su primo, novio de Hinata y, enemigo natural de Neji

— Sí, me parece perfecto

* * *

Cuando Naruto se enteró de todo, decidió que era la perfecta excusa para reunirse junto a su adorada prima. A Ino Yamanaka no pareció importarle que los acompañara además de Sai, el mejor amigo de Naruto que estaba de paso por la ciudad

— Saaaakuuuraaa-Chaaan

El llamado tan característico de Naruto se escuchó sobre la música, Sakura se giró para regañarlo, pero entonces su boca quedó totalmente seca. Ahí, al lado de Naruto estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida: Alto, de piel nívea, pelo tan negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos ¡Y es que, que ojos! y un cuerpo que ella estaba segura, no era legal.

— Sakura, Ino, este es Sasuke-teme, mi mejor amigo

Ino se dio cuenta de la mirada que su amiga le dio al recién llegado adonis, sólo pudo menear la cabeza, ya lo veía venir

Sasuke miró a Sakura, y aunque le pareció algo baja y desabrida, algo en ella acaparó su atención. Quizás fueron sus ojos esmeralda, o la sonrisa que le dedicó –y que removió sus entrañas como hace tiempo nadie lo hacía- pero algo dentro de él lo obligó a estirar su mano.

— Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto, por cierto

Sakura observó la mano dirigida hacia ella, dirigió de nuevo la vista al rostro del moreno y tragó grueso ¡Era más guapo que todos sus personajes favoritos mezclados en una combinación perfecta! ¡Oh Kami! ¡Un verdadero caballero de dorada armadura!

— Sakura Haruno

¡Bendito Naruto!

Se sentaron juntos el resto de la noche, hablando de la universidad, de Naruto, y de cómo…Sasuke planeaba quedarse una temporada en la ciudad.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero teme hoy has dicho que…

Inesperadamente la mano de Sasuke se había estampado contra la boca de Naruto haciendo que fuera imposible terminar la frase

— Que me quedaría una buena temporada junto a mi mejor amigo

Sakura no era tonta, no señor –además sus libros le habían permitido darse cuenta cuando un chico realmente estaba interesado en ti- Así que, cuando vio la reacción de Sasuke, y se dio cuenta de la inevitable verdad:

 _¡Aquí va de nuevo Sakura Haruno al acecho!_

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? . Me he entretenido escribiéndolo, así que espero que lo disfrutaran también c:**

 **Deje su review**


End file.
